Let's Play A Game
by FluffyLovePants
Summary: Chris wants to play a game with Wesker. Warnings are inside. Reviews are nice.


I hope you all enjoy this. I feel like i rushed it a little and sorry if they are mistakes. This is only my second story on here. Disclaimer: I don't own the characters Capcom does. Warning: This story is smut between Wesker and Chris. Don't like it don't read. You have been warned.

* * *

Chris was sitting on the couch, watching whatever seemed interesting to him. He flicked through the channels and sighed. What he was really doing was waiting for a certain somebody to get home. It seemed to Chris that the blonde was taking his sweet ass time. He knew that Wesker loved to make his blood boil, pushing every button on him till he snaps and it turns into an all out brawl. Walls would be punched in, furniture turned, and valuables smashed. It would usually end with both of them in bed together, but this night would be different. Chris would play a game with the blonde and push his buttons. He already had everything set up in the bedroom. A chair and some handcuffs. Just thinking of how this night would turn out made Chris grin.

Just as he settled on some news channel he heard a soft click come from the front door. He looked to the entry way and saw Wesker walk in and down the hall to their bedroom. Following the blonde he sat on the bed and waited. Sensing that Chris was up to something, he finished putting his coat away and boots. He turned to face the brunette and saw he had a grin. "What is it Chris?" Crossing his arms, he stared daggers at the man. "Oh nothing just that I want to play a game is all." Looking around the room, he saw the dinning room chair in the bedroom. "Go on."

Chris got up and stood behind the chair. "Sit but take off your shirt." He demanded as he pointed to the chair. Feeling intrigue of this little game, Chris wanted to play, he obeyed and took his shirt off as he sat in the chair. "Put your hands behind your back." When there was no reaction he added a little please at the end. Wesker put his hands behind his back and they were together with a pair of handcuffs. Giving a smirk he knew what Christopher was up to. 'Alright Redfield i'll play your little game.' He thought. Chris took the sunglasses off of him and put them on the bedside table.

He walked back to him and sat on his lap. "The rules to this game are you can't speak, you can't touch me, and lastly, you can't break out of those handcuffs." He said as he went to nibble on the free ear lobe. Feeling the teeth on his ear, he decided to let the brunette have his fun besides, he could easily break free from his restraints and quickly make him putty in his hands as he usually did. Hot kisses were trailed down from his ear to his neck, as nips and licks were added. Chris brought his hand to a nipple and started to pinch, twist and rub at it till it came up. Wesker shot him a glare as he was met with that grin again.

Wesker was going to give a warning to him when he was quickly shut up by Chris's lips. Chris kissed him hungrily. A tounge came a swept over the blondes lips demanding entrance. Lips opened and tongues started dancing for dominance. Wesker won as usual and started to sweep over sweet spots in the attacker's mouth, making a soft moan escape his lips. Breaking the kiss with a bite lip from Chris, he was going to protest as a finger went to silence him once again. "No talking remember?" Seeing that Wesker was slowly losing control excited Chris. To him making the animal inside the blonde come out was a turn on and that was his goal for tonight. He would tease him till he lost himself. He knew very well he could break out of the cuffs like they were a rubber band.

Getting off the blondes lap, he turned him so he was facing the bed. He sat on the bed and oh so slowly took his clothes off. He pulled the skin tight green shirt off and threw it behind him as he went to his pants. Cat like eyes watched every movement. Chris got up and unzipped his pants. Turning around, he pulled just his pants off, bending slowly to give the blond a nice view of his ass. Stepping out of them, he fixed his boxers as he went and laid down on the bed. Locking eyes with the tied up man he slipped a hand into his boxers and rubbed at the growing erection. Giving a soft moan, he played with himself. His hand ran up and down his shaft, running a finger over the slit he moaned and bit his lip. Being watched made him feel slutty but it turned him on as well. Wesker was watching everything Chris did, it was hard to stay in these pitiful restrains when his prey laid himself in front of him so beautifully.

Chris saw Wesker was on the edge and he knew he was trying to keep himself at bay. Smiling, he pulled his boxers off and spread his legs, showing everything to the blonde. He continued to stroke himself as he stared into golden eyes. Wesker gave a soft growl at the site Chris was showing. He watched as the brunette started to such and lick at his digits. He made sure to lick the three of them slowly. Chris's tongue swirled around each one. Letting out a moan, he pulled them out of his mouth, a string of saliva connected them as they came out with a pop noise. He rubbed at his entrance and moaned again. He teased himself as he looked at Wesker's bulge in his tight pants.

Slowly he pushed a two fingers inside himself until they were as deep as they could go. He stroked his cock as he waited till he adjusted to the feeling. Pre come started dripping out of his tip and onto his stomach. He dipped his finger on the little puddle and tasted himself. He let out a moan as he tasted the salty but bitter sweet licked his finger clean. Seeing this Wesker was trying so hard to keep himself controlled. He started to fidget and his breathing was starting to get ragged.

Feeling the burning subside and pleasure starting to build up, Chris pushed his fingers in and out inside of himself. He pushed in deeper each time looking for that sweet spot inside of him. He did this while he gazed over to the blonde. He was watching those fingers disappear, then reappear. He stared intensely at Chris as his head flung back and gave a deep moan. His fingers brushed over that sweet spot. Chris pushed on the bundle of nerves and spread his legs wider for Wesker to look at the site he was displaying for him. By now Chris didn't care if he acted in such a whore-ish way. His mind and body was filled with pleasure that he was getting lost in. He wanted the blonde to break free and fuck him right there.

Chris started to fuck himself, brushing over that sweet spot he moaned his name. "Hah Wesker!" He stroked himself faster. More come started to drip out as he was close to his climax.

Hearing his name called made Wesker finally break. The animal inside him broke the cuffs, with in human speed he was on top of Chris as a bruising kiss was made. He grabbed both of Chris's hands, putting them on top of his head. Breaking the kiss, he stared into half lidded eyes. "My my Christopher you're a naughty boy." He bit on his ear as his hand went to un due his pants. Chris looked at the blonde's cock that he desperately wanted inside of him.

Wesker stroked himself as he went to bite on the brunettes nipple. "Ah Wesker please!" Hearing the begging he stopped his assault. "Please what Christopher?" Bites were placed on his shoulder, he bit down tell he tore the skin, making Chris once again fling his head back. "Wesker! Fuck me please! I can't take it anymore! ah!" Giving a smirk he would give the man what he wanted.

The blonde spit in his hand and rubbed himself again. "Get on your knees Christopher." Twisting until he was on his knees, his butt was in the air as his chest was to the bed. He looked like a cat stretching after a long nap. Feeling the tip of Wesker at his entrance made him spread his legs wider as his ass went higher.

Feeling that Wesker was taking his time again, he looked back. "God damn it fuck m-ah!" Wesker pushed in, cutting off what he was going to say. Chris screamed as he was split wide open, the pain only added to his pleasure. Once he felt himself fully inside Christopher he growled in his ear and said. "Your so fucking tight." He pushed out slowly to his tip, then slammed back into him. He started to fuck Chris at a fast pace. Chris kept moaning as his prostate was hit each time. The bed started to squeak from the hard fucking he was receiving. "Ah don't stop..harder!" Chris said as he matched the blondes thrusts with his own. His legs started to shake from the over stimulation of pleasure. He gripped the sheets till his knuckles turned white.

Wesker grabbed the man's hair and pulled back. His thrust started to quicken, making a slapping noise, echo in the room as skin met skin. "Scream for me Chris!" Chris screamed as he came. He shook as his load shot onto the comforter bellow him. Wesker kept fucking him through his orgasm, as he soon growled out Chris's name and came deep inside the man. He thrust ed a few more times till he collapsed on to him. Chris softly moaned as he felt the warmth of Wesker's cum seep out of him and down his leg.

Wesker pulled out and laid on his back. They both laid there and caught there breath as the brunette's head laid on Wesker. Wesker pecked a kiss on his head and rubbed his side. "God that was amazing." The blonde hummed in response as sleep was slowly taking over the two. Chris kissed his shoulder. "I love you." He said quietly. Wesker smirked and linked there hands together. "As well dear heart."


End file.
